Total Drama Crossover Revival
by Evenanandro1dcancry
Summary: After the last Crossover Story didn't work out we're back to deliver a new one together. Watch as characters from across fiction come together to compete for prizes beyond their dreams in Total Drama Crossover Revival.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there to anyone who finds themselves reading this. It's V and Y, we're back after 2 years.

**If anyone remember two years ago my sister started a crossover story called Total Drama Unlimited. I then stole her account to write my own story Total Drama Species War. She got 6 chapters into her story and I got 4 chapters into mine.**

Then unfortunately life happened and neither of us managed to keep working on our story. Now it's been 2 years since we stopped and after talking it over we really want to try again.

**The plan was originally to finish Unlimited and Species War, but we kinda lost all the plans we had saved for those stories. The elimination order, challenges, romances, and rivalries were all saved, but we couldn't find them.**

Thus, we decided to just write a new story with new character suggestions from readers, new challenges, and a fresh new start.

**We're going to be co-writing this that way if anything happens and one of us can't continue the other can keep going in their place.**

We're very sorry to fans of Total Drama Unlimited and Species War, but hopefully this new story will satisfy you after waiting so long to see those stories continue.

**We did delete Unlimited and Species War since we saw no point in keeping stories that we're never going to finish.**

Now then here are the rules for suggesting a character.

**The rules are her idea. If it were up to me we'd have no rules.**

1\. There's a very small chance of taking character we don't know. We'll mostly only be accepting characters we know and feel comfortable writing. It is very true that we could look up a character on a Wiki or Wikipedia, but that just isn't the same. It'll either lead to a bad characterization or an early elimination, neither of which would be good. Providing a background for the character could help me if I don't know them and it may catch my interest.

2\. No characters that know each other. Everyone should be a stranger.

3\. Explain why a character should be accepted. Give a purpose or possible role. If you only put their name they will not be accepted under any circumstances. I know it's a harsh rule but if we want this story to work we need ideas for characters before accepting anyone. We don't want dead characters. Even fodder and early elimination serve a role.

4\. Clearly say where the characters is from. Both the title of where they come from and type of media such as cartoon, anime, video game, book, movie, etc. This will make it easy to separate characters that have the same name.

5\. No more than 4 characters will be chosen from any given person. That is 2 males and 2 females. I'm sorry if you have a million ideas, but I don't want this to be made up of a single persons suggestions. Feel free to suggest more than 4 but only 4 will be accepted.

6\. No pornographic character suggestions. At all under any circumstances. This should be common sense but if I don't make it a rule some troll may suggest it

7\. Not really a rule but a suggestion. PM is a viable way to submit characters. It also let's you speak personally with us before giving your suggestion. You can submit further ideas there and we can ask any questions we have.

8\. Do not spam characters. It's incredibly annoying and makes me not want to accept them. You have to provide a purpose anyway so spamming is just pointless.

**We can't wait to see all the suggestions we get for this story. We'll take our time with picking characters because we don't want to make the mistake of rushing and be stuck with a cast we can't work well with.**

Thank you for giving us this second chance and hopefully with two of us working on this story it'll go better than our past two stories did.


	2. Cast Roster Update First Half

Hello once again readers, it's been a while, but we're ready to present the first half of the roster for this story. It took us so long because we've been deliberating with each other over every choice.

**Coming up with it was really hard as pretty much every suggestion had potential and we were getting swarmed with ****DMs****. We've also been doing some research on the side for characters we liked but didn't fully know.**

As of now we haven't officially declined anyone yet. If you suggested someone and they're not here then that just means we're still talking it over together.

**By all means keep the suggestions coming. We can never have too many and as I always say the more we have the more potential for a great story.**

We'll say more in a bit, but first here is the first half of the roster.

1\. Bender from Futurama

2\. Atsuko "Akko" Kagari from Little Witch Academia (She was suggested by 5 different people)

3\. Gumball Watterson from The Amazing World of Gumball

4\. Mal from Descendants

5\. Gru from Despicable Me

6\. Sari from Transformers Animated

7\. Megamind from Megamind

8\. Tari from Meta Runner

9\. Hector con Carne from Evil con Carne

10\. Korra from Legend of Korra

11\. Cobra Commander from G.I. Joe a real American hero

**So that's the roster so far. To be honest we don't know what size we want it to be. The lowest number we agreed on is 20 and the highest is 24. It all depends on the characters we get and the ideas we have.**

As we said before, please keep the suggestions coming. Here's some feedback on what we could use and were done with moving forward.

1\. No more comedic relief is needed. We have enough with Gru, Megamind, Hector Con Carne, and Cobra Commander. We're also still debating with each other whether or not to add another comedic relief that was suggested.

2\. More females. We desperately need females as they've been low compared to males.

3\. Still searching for a main antagonist. We've had a few great antagonists sent in, but we haven't chosen one yet.

4\. We definitely need more romance options. As of now with these 11 characters we see almost no possibility for romance and there's little romance available among the suggestions we're still considering. A Total Drama story without romance just sounds boring so please send in characters that would work for romance.

5\. If you want to update a previous character you sent in to explain how they could work with this roster feel free to. You can also send new characters and connect them to the roster if you want.

**Let us know what you think of the roster so far. We think it's shaping up to be a good story and we're glad you're joining us for the ride.**

The next update may be the full cast unless we feel a smaller update is in order. Next update will also feature a preview of the story since there is some background information we need to present.

**Probably should've presented that background info in the first chapter, so that was a mistake on our part. It'll just be setup for the season to explain how all these characters came together.**

See you all in the next update and we can't wait to see the new suggestions we get from this.


	3. Complete Roster & Story Preview

We're finally back with the final cast. Sorry that it took so long, but believe us that it was insanely difficult to decide on the second half of the cast. We deliberated with each other back and forth for days trying to make some of these choices.

**This cast reflects what we think to be the best combination out of everyone suggested. We had some amazing suggestions, but we sadly can't pick everyone.**

Now before you ask why your character wasn't chosen there's 3 main reasons why. The first is that another character already filled the same role or a similar role. The second is we didn't know enough or felt comfortable enough to do them justice. Finally, there's the gender balance making it hard. We received almost twice as many male suggestions compared to females so choosing males was a bit painful.

**Another thing to mention is that a lot of characters were suggested from the same franchise. There was a lot of overlap. We got 6 Steven universe characters, 5 Ace Attorney characters, 3 RWBY characters, 4 Overwatch characters, 6 Fire Emblem characters, 3 Power Rangers characters, 4 JoJo characters, 5 Star Wars characters, etc. It was really hard to pick when these are popular franchises. We kinda cheated a little since we have a character from Persona 4 and a character from Persona 5, but they've never canonically met and we honestly couldn't decide between the two. Sorry for breaking our own rules but it's just so hard with these popular franchises.**

Now then onto the cast list. Hope you like it.

* * *

1\. Bender from Futurama

2\. Atsuko "Akko" Kagari from Little Witch Academia

3\. Gumball Watterson from The Amazing World of Gumball

4\. Mal from Descendants

5\. Gru from Despicable Me

6\. Sari from Transformers Animated

7\. Megamind from Megamind

8\. Tari from Meta Runner

9\. Hector con Carne from Evil con Carne

10\. Korra from Legend of Korra

11\. Cobra Commander from G.I. Joe a real American hero

12\. Tulip from Infinity Train

13\. Tyrian Callows from RWBY

14\. Jasper from Steven Universe

15\. Count Dooku from Star Wars

16\. Bernadetta von Varley from Fire Emblem Three Houses

17\. Simon Blackquill from Ace Attorney Dual Destinies

18\. Chie Satonaka from Persona 4

19\. Koragg from Power Rangers Mystic Force

20\. Toru Hagakure from My Hero Academia

21\. Rohan Kishibe from Jojo's Bizzare Adventure Diamond is Unbreakable

22\. Disgust from Inside Out

23\. Syrus Truesdale from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

24\. Makoto Niijima from Persona 5

25\. Dipper Pines from Gravity Falls

* * *

And thus the cast for the season is complete. We hope you like it even if your pick didn't make it.

**Don't feel bad if your character didn't make the cut because we still have one surprise left. This season rather than being on an island, the competition will be played traveling the multiverse and visiting worlds from the contestants and beyond.**

If your pick didn't make it into the show don't worry because they might show up as a guest for a challenge. We have a lot of locations picked out already, but we love suggestions. If there's a world you want to see or a character you want to cameo in a challenge let us know. We couldn't pick every suggestion, but this is a way to include characters or franchises that didn't make the cut.

**Now we leave you with a tease for the season. These are just random "clips" from the season and hopefully they'll get you hyped for the plot lines we have planned. Let us know what you think of the cast. Give us predictions/suggestions for friendships, rivalries, romances, protagonists, and antagonists. Sorry for the wait, but you can expect the first chapter of the story around two weeks from today if all goes according to plan. Enjoy the preview.**

* * *

Koragg placed his sword back in it's sheath and stared down Tyrian.

"You may have won today's challenge, but you did it without honor. That victory is meaningless." He said.

Tyrian laughed and approached Koragg, his tail pointing towards the armored knight.

"Now where's the fun in fighting honorably?" He asked. Koragg walked away leaving Tyrian to laugh maniacally, much to the fright of many surrounding contestants.

...

"Aaah! I'm sorry Toru. Please don't look at me like that." Bernadetta said cowering in fear.

Toru rubbed her face in confusion. "Umm Bernadetta you realize that you can't actually see the way I'm looking at you right? She asked.

"I know, but I can feel the look of anger coming from you." Bernadetta said. "I'm sorry!" She screamed running out of the room.

...

Disgust noticed the mess of food that the bear had coughed up and looked away holding her stomach queasily. "There's no way I'm digging through that just to find our ticket." She told Blackquill.

"You understand that if we do not return with the ticket then we have lost our chance don't you?" Blackquill asked her.

Disgust gagged as she looked back at the mess. "Why can't you pull the ticket out of there?" She asked him.

"Silence!" Blackquill yelled as his hawk returned to his shoulder. "Taka already accomplished the difficult task of retrieving our ticket from being digested after you let it get eaten. I refuse to do all the work in this forced partnership, and I will not be fixing all of your mistakes." He said.

...

Mal finished putting away her bag and groaned as she sat down on her bed. "This is going to be a very long game." She complained.

"Aren't you excited about everywhere we'll get to see?" Atsuko asked her jumping from excitement.

"Excited isn't the word that I'd use." Mal replied.

"Then why are you even here?" Korra asked Mal. "If you're going to be complaining so much, then why did you even bother signing up to be a part of this?" She asked.

Mal rolled her eyes at Korra ignoring the question completely.

...

Dipper looked at the map once more and yelled throwing it on the ground. "This map makes no sense. We've somehow gone in a circle even though we've been walking in a straight line like it tells us to." He yelled.

"Do you mind if I take a look at the map?" Tulip asked Dipper.

Dipper nodded handing her the map. "If you want to give it a try go ahead, but this is impossible." He said.

Tulip looked over the map for a bit, then glanced around at their surroundings. "I think you're reading the map wrong." She said.

...

"Has anyone seen Gumball?" Syrus asked. "Breakfast is almost over, and I haven't seen him all morning." He said.

Chie glanced towards the corner of the room and stood up. "I think I have an idea of where he might be." She said.

Chie walked over to where Hector was at and suddenly kicked his back hard causing Boskov to spit Gumball out of his mouth.

"Thank you for that." Gumball told Chie.

"Boskov you stupid bear I told you not to eat the cat." Hector yelled at Boskov.

...

Rohan sat sketching out a page in his book. As he worked, he was approached by Makoto.

"What are you working on?" She asked him.

Rohan continued to work on his sketch not bothering to look up at Makoto. "If you must know, I had quite a bit of inspiration for my manga from yesterday's challenge. Now I'd rather not be distracted by frivolous conversation." He finally answered.

"I have a close friend who's an artist. I don't know much about art myself, but maybe some of what he's talked about has stuck with me if you ever want someone to talk to." Makoto said.

Rohan chuckled slightly at her comment. "Somehow I doubt you or your friend would have anything meaningful to add to the conversation." He said.

"Excuse me?" Makoto asked him irritated.

"I said what I said, now leave me to my work." Rohan answered.

...

"You're in my way tin can." Jasper told Bender as she was walking.

"Oh no I'm in your way." Bender said mockingly. "Why don't you bite my shiny metal... aaaah!" Bender yelled as Japser punched him into the sky.

...

"You mean to tell me that you're both reformed super villains?" Cobra Commander asked Gru and Megamind.

Megamind shrugged nonchalantly. "Metrocity needed my intellect more as a hero than it ever did as a villain." He said.

"And the girls are more important to me than being evil ever was." Gru said.

Cobra Commander grabbed his head and shouted in frustration. "I can't believe it. You're wasting your talents. If you join me and Cobra we can rule the world together." He said

...

Sari looked over Tari's robotic arm fascinated. "This is a really nice piece of technology. Where did you get it from?" She asked.

Tari rubbed the back of her head nervously. "That's kind of a long story. And one that I don't have the whole answer to." She said.

"Well if you ever need an upgrade just let me know." Sari said.

...

Count Dooku looked back at the contestants behind him and pondered for a moment. "The pieces will fall into place soon and then victory will be but a step away." He said to himself.

...


End file.
